


Somebody to Lean On

by JinnJinx



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: DaD sEnT mE tO tHe MoOn, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hufflepuff vibe, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Multi, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinnJinx/pseuds/JinnJinx
Summary: The Umbrella Academy has had their fair share of loss, pain, trauma and grief. Most of which, has separated the siblings, dividing them emotionally and oftentimes results in individuals turning on one another. Tensions within this group could have been easily elevated, if only they had outside connections growing up. Despite the protests from Mr. Hargreeves, the children eventually made contact with an outsider girl, named Marie. Marie wasn’t ‘special’ like the other Hargreeves children, however provided them with something they needed: having somebody to lean on.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), Vanya Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Somebody to Lean On

Pictorially perfect Sunday mornings were often rare to come by. Yet this morning was a rather beautiful one, as sun rays cascaded through yellowed curtains and leaf shadows danced across the floor. Napping quietly in freshly washed cotton sheets was a typical looking girl. Nothing out of place, but nothing really unique, or prominent. 

One would say this morning would be a typical one for the young girl, however she was determined today to make a friend. The ring of an alarm clock echoed throughout the empty room, filled only with a nightstand, a bed and a few unpacked boxes. The young girl, a usual heavy sleeper, entangled in her blanket, hurriedly scrambled awake— only to fall out of her bed with a thud. Bruises however, could easily be overlooked today.

She noticed that across the street there were several kids about her age that lived in the white stone building. She has seen a young girl playing the violin and at least two boys wrestling near a window. Not having any friends was rather lonesome, but making them seemed rather hard.

Once, she had tried to go up to the building and knock on its door, perhaps asking their parents if they could come out and play. But as she neared that dark door, her stomach turned and she felt hollow. She never did knock on that door. 

However today, she came up with a marvelous idea. Thankfully her bedroom window was rather large, and just about the same heights as theirs. Taking out a neon poster board that she bought with her own lunch change, she wrote in her neatest handwriting “Hi! I’m Marie, I would like to be your friend :)”

Hanging it up with tape, she waited to see if they would even acknowledge her sign. Minutes seemed to drone on, as they usually do when you are trying to be patient. Eventually, Marie thought that this was a horrible idea. Even if they did see the sign, would they even reply?

However, eventually, the young girl with the violin came into view. Marie, ducking down, suddenly got nervous of this whole idea. Peeping over the window edge, she saw a piece of paper hanging in the violin girls window. Butterflies of hope seemed to spread throughout Marie’s stomach. She stumbled over to her unpacked boxes and dug through them, throwing toys, trinkets and clothes to the floor, until she came across a pair of binoculars. 

As she reached the window and peered through the lenses, a smile grew upon her face as she read:  
“Hi, I’m Vanya.”

After that, Marie and Vanya snuck notes to each other, plastered on parallel windows. Marie learned that Vanya had 6 other siblings, and they all shared the same birthday. Whereas Vanya learned that Marie was an only child, and absolutely loved art. She would often draw pictures for Vanya, usually with the two of them playing. 

Eventually, Vanya’s siblings began to find out about her pen pal. None of them were too bothered by the fact she had a friend, but also wanted to communicate with another child besides themselves. Luther, as Marie learned, was the most hesitant when it came to interacting with Marie. He would often only wave out the window, and rarely ever wrote notes. Allison would often add on to notes that Vanya would write to Marie, however she never interacted with her otherwise. 

Quite ironically, Marie started to develop a crush on who she would learn to be Five. Which absolutely made no sense to Vanya whatsoever, since their personalities were so different. The only thing they had in common was their kindness, which was often overshadowed by Fives sass and temperament . Klaus also began to send notes to Marie. Though he often put more ‘flashiness’ into his with glitter or feathers, which was most appreciated. Ben often kept to himself, but would be lively when they made eye contact through the window. He would often try to communicate through charades. The message may not have gotten across but, nevertheless, Marie enjoyed the show.

Although Marie and Diego never talked, the siblings would constantly mention how he asked about her. There was one night in particular, however, when Diego was able to send the message to Marie. All that it said was “open your window.” Once she did, a knife whizzed through the room and stuck on the wall. Attached to it was a string that connected the two buildings to one another. It took some practice, but eventually the seven siblings were able to send letters back and forth to their secret pen pal. rather than communicating with window notes and binoculars.

Some were more talkative than others. Luther and Ben rarely wrote back, however Klaus and Vanya we’re constantly sending over letters. Marie would try to send them drawings when she could, usually of what she observed of them through the window. Vanya said she absolutely loved the drawing of her playing the violin. She also told Marie that although most would never own up to it, her other siblings appreciated their drawings as well. 

Marie kept most letters she received from the Hargreeves siblings, yet she would always take special care of Five’s; he often wrote about complicated science stuff that she didn’t quite understand. Still, she appreciated being someone he felt he could talk to. 

This had gone on for months. Until one day Mr. Hargreeves discovered Marie’s letters. That day, Marie only got one letter, that simply put that she was a distraction to the “Umbrella Academy” students and would no longer be tolerated. After she received the letter, the wire had been cut, severing Marie’s ties to her new found friends.

This, however, was not the end of Marie and the Hargreeves children. 

One autumn morning, as Marie sat reading on her front porch stairs, a blue light had pulled her attention. Sitting next to her was Five. 

“Hello there.” he said, extending his hand.

Shaking it, Marie was in disbelief about how he had got there. Seemingly ignoring her awe he continued:

“Well it’s nice to finally meet you. My siblings seem unable to shut up about you.”. 

Pulling out a handful of letters, he put them in Marie’s palm. 

“Here’s some letters they wanted me to give. Just wave when you have letters for them, I’ll come back.”

With a wink, he disappeared within the blue light. And he would return, again and again to carry the letters. He would also find Marie to be a close friend that, despite lacking the intellectual skills, was loyal to the core. It’s quite possible that, had he not disappeared all those years later, a romance would have bloomed between them. However, that they will never know. 

Once Five had disappeared, nothing was quite the same between Marie and the siblings. Marie has lost her first crush, and more importantly, one of her closest friends. Whereas the Hargreeves children were coping with the loss of their brother. They would occasionally send messages, or sneak letters back in forth. Vanya and Marie stayed the closest. But It wasn’t until they were teens where they finally got to meet in person.

Whereas Vanya was her same sweet, but timid self, many of the others had changed. The lovable flamboyant Klaus that Marie knew was now obsessed with drugs, and could only focus on that. Allison had grown into a confident, fashionable young woman. Luther was a determined leader, who still had a lot to learn. Ben, a timid child, had grown to be sassy and mature. And Diego, a socially nervous wreck was determined to be as cool as possible, which was a nice change. 

Things were better... until Ben died. After that, the Hargreeves family seemed to split their separate ways. 

Marie never heard from Allison, however she would often try to visit Luther when possible. He stopped seeing her out of the blue one day though... Marie always thought she had done something wrong. She eventually tried sending letters, but she never got a reply. Klaus always seemed to pop up into her life when she least expected it. Yet, she had unintentionally distanced herself after she thought he had overdosed in her kitchen. Klaus would never get over how scared her eyes were when he awoke. Marie and Diego eventually lost touch. However her and Vanya remained close, despite their diverging paths. 

Life seemed relatively normal for Marie. That was until she saw the dreadful news one fateful morning: Mr. Hargreeves, founder of the Umbrella Academy, had died. 

* * *

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading my first chapter! After I finished watching the Umbrella Academy I was frustrated about how Mr. Hargreeves decisions (although trying to being the siblings together) ultimately tore apart their already fragile relationships. I decided to create an OC to see how long a supportive relationship could go! Hopefully y’all continue reading, as I plan on posting more chapters :)**


End file.
